MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks often include various paths that facilitate the flow of traffic from a source device to a destination device. In such MPLS networks, these paths may be identified and/or represented by a sequence of labels that correspond to different portions of the paths. For example, a packet may traverse an MPLS network from a source device to a destination device. Along the way, the packet may arrive at an intermediary node that switches the packet's existing label for another label that corresponds to a subsequent hop within the LSP and then forwards the packet. Since labels are switched in this way as packets traverse MPLS networks, these paths are often referred to as Label-Switched Paths (LSPs).
LSPs may include and/or represent various nodes within a network. Each of these nodes may maintain and/or program both control plane and data plane state or data for the relevant LSPs. For example, a certain network node may represent a portion of 100,000 LSPs. In other words, 100,000 LSPs may include and/or pass through that network node.
In many traditional configurations, the number of data plane states maintained by a network node may be directly proportional to the number of LSPs that include that network node. In other words, such traditional configurations may require the data plane state to remain directly proportional to the control plane state. For example, in the event that a network node represents a portion of 100,000 LSPs, that network node may need to manage 100,000 different labels in the data plane by creating, updating, and/or deleting such labels when changes occur. As a result, the network node may be adding and/or deleting labels to the data plane on a nearly constant basis. Unfortunately, managing so many labels in this way may consume a substantial amount of computing resources. Moreover, since the control plane must wait for the data plane to be ready before initiating signaling from one node to another, managing so many labels in this way may delay the MPLS network's control plane signaling, thereby potentially impeding the MPLS network's performance.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for sharing labels across LSPs within networks.